Crackdown
Crackdown '(Called ''SwatLevel in files) is the ninth chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring in May 31st, 1989. This is the only chapter where killing all Russian mobsters is optional. The only other chapter in the series with this feature is First Trial. The level is also the only explicit depiction of cocaine in the first game. Apartment * Both beds are made. The Girl's bedding is pink and light blue. * The TV has been moved onto a new media stand in the living room. * The bath tub is full. * The Girl isn't in the apartment. * A toaster and kitchen knife are on the counter. * There are flowers on the kitchen table's green table cloth. * The coffee table has either a magazine or a book on it. Phone Call "Hi, this is Rick from the real estate office. There's a showing for an apartment down town today. It's at SW 121st street, Apt 35. Open house. Just swing on by when you have the time" Note: the Display Address for this level is actually North East 24th St. This is one of five address incongruences in the game, the others being: * Tension Phone Call: 24th NE St. / Tension Display Address: North West 24th Street * Neighbors' phone calls have swapped numbers and directions, but are consistent. * Push It Phone Call: 212 NE 24th Street / Push It Display Address: North East 165th * Deadline Phone Call: 312 SE St. / Deadline Display Address: South East 24th St Walkthrough Crackdown is the only level to include SWAT. SWAT appear at the end of the level and can only be knocked down, not killed. This chapter contains long halls and large rooms with little cover. *'''First section: Be wary of the dog that patrols the initial corridor. Take the small left room and kill both mobsters, picking up a weapon. Lure the two mobsters at the top of the hall down to you and kill them. Ambush the dog patrolling the top corridor when you see it. Lure out one of the enemies from the top west room and simply throw your weapon at the other. The top east room can be cleared by door bashing one enemy and meleeing the other. Bottom east can be cleared through luring. *'Second section': Door bash the patrolling melee mobster and quickly melee the firearm mobster. Kill the third mobster as he rushes down towards you. Finish off the knocked down enemy. Pick up the firearm dropped and walk down the hall a small amount. Fire off a few shots to kill the mobster at the end then retreat around the corner and ambush any enemies that come to your location. Be careful when running down the hall as it is full of windows and enemies can see you from afar. Door bash one of the enemies to the south and melee the other. Throw a weapon at the last enemy in the room. The enemies in the rooms directly north should be simple to rush and kill. Once a certain amount of enemies are killed you will hear a bash and Release by M.O.O.N should play. This signifies SWAT entering the floor through the lift. Any remaining mobsters will drop their weapons and surrender. Quickly run back the way you came. A sniper will be covering the windows in the lower corridor. Take cover behind a wall if the red laser is about to pass over you. *'Third section': Run through the room to your south and down the corridor back to your car, knocking down any SWAT in your way. Outro The pizza parlor has a Russian zombie petting a zombie dog out front. If approached, the following dialogue will occur: Zombie: 'We don't like strangers around here... Ain't that right, Parker? ... 'Parker: GHRRRURRR! Inside, the corpse of Beard is behind the counter, a blood-spattered Richter manning the register and brushing his jacket: Richter: What do you want? ... Could you hurry up? We're closing soon. Item: None. Music The main song in this level is Crystals by M.O.O.N. Crystals is also used over No Talk and Full House. When SWAT enters the building, the track playing will change to Release by M.O.O.N. Release is also used over the Bum fight in the Metro, the Producer fight in Decadence, the Biker fight in Neighbors, the Van Driver fight in Deadline, and the Jacket fight in Prank Call. Enemies *Mobster *Dog *SWAT Unlockables *Rami Mask - More Ammo (upon high score) *Puzzle letter at the very top of the second floor by a locked door the SWAT team will enter from. Gallery ch9-1.jpg ch9-2.jpg ch9-3.jpg ch9-4.jpg Bugs *The siren sound played just before SWAT enters the building can end up continuing to play even after the level is completed. This can be fixed by restarting the game. *Sometimes enemies can glitch off the map if you knock them down near the entrance to the second section and let them get up on their own. This makes them impossible to kill, and causes the game to crash. *There is a glitch where Jacket can be killed by the sniper but will remain in its sight and triggering it to fire. This causes it to fire at the spot of his death extremely rapidly, roughly 20 times a second until the player restarts. Category:Chapter